Insulated-gate semiconductor devices, such as insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) may be implemented in a variety of power applications. For example, IGBTs may be used as power switches in motor drive inverters. In such power applications, the collector-to-emitter saturation voltage (VCE(on)) and short-circuit withstand time (TSC) are typically key operating parameters. In motor drive inverters, for example, a long TSC is typically desirable in order to enable detection of a motor fault condition and to allow time for system shutdown without damage to the system.
TSC is known to depend inversely on IGBT saturation current, which in turn depends on the channel density of the IGBT. Thus, a reduction in channel density and saturation current can result in a corresponding advantageous increase in TSC. However, reductions in channel density and saturation current typically have the undesirable effect of increasing VCE(on), thereby reducing IGBT efficiency.